Hooked
by shadowswan
Summary: "Did you just… did you just hook me?" Captain Swan with a sprinkle of Charming Family.


_Disclaimer: Any characters, places, storylines etc. associated with Once Upon a Time are not mine._

* * *

_A/N: You know when you give a story a really lame title, but then you keep it for so long, nothing else fits… yeah. So this is my first attempt at Captain Swan! Thank you to the wonderful writing-is-thinking-on-paper who read this over for me and gave me some very handy advice. I warn you that I haven't actually seen any of S3, but I do love CS, and I hope I've still done an okay job with them!_

* * *

Hooked

Emma Swan sighed happily as Killian Jones pressed himself closer to her.

He expertly moved the two of them over to the kitchen, their lips never leaving each other, and before she knew it, Emma was sat on the counter, legs round his waist, arms round his neck.

"My parents will be home any minute," Emma mumbled against his lips.

"Don't kill the mood, Swan," Killian growled, kissing her again before she could protest.

"We should get our own place," she whispered as he began undoing her blouse.

"We should have this conversation another time," he suggested, amazed at how she could frustrate him even as they kissed again, her long hair tickling his cheek.

He raised his good hand slowly, letting it get lost in those blonde curls that made his heart race. Her hands slipped to his already bare chest, her fingers finding his firm shoulders. They were getting carried away. Snow and Charming were going to arrive home at any minute, but neither of them cared enough.

They paused briefly for air, their dark eyes flashing open and looking at one another for a split second, before their lips found each other's again. Emma's hands roamed his body, feeling his raised scars underneath her fingertips, brushing her hand down his toned stomach. He made a noise of content, hungry for more.

"Ouch," Emma cried suddenly, flinching and pulling away from him.

"What?" Killian asked, looking surprised and disappointed at the sudden ending of their kiss.

"I think, I think you just..."

Emma trailed off as Killian suddenly realised what had happened. He'd forgotten himself, forgotten his flaws. As his good hand had found itself trailing down Emma's back, his other hand had instinctively gone to join it, unable to resist her bare skin. Only he didn't have another hand, he had a hook, a hook with fresh blood on the tip.

Killian withdrew his arm slowly, looking horrified and disgusted with himself.

"Did you just... did you just hook me?" Emma asked, watching a drop of her blood leave the end of his hook with a bemused expression.

"What have I done?" Killian whispered, more to himself than anyone else. He couldn't stop staring at where his hand had once been, at the metal weapon he'd just harmed Emma Swan with.

"Hey, it's okay," she said, placing a hand on his forearm. "It's okay."

Emma looked up at him earnestly, a smile on her face. Her touch seemed to shake him, and he looked down at her. Her expression was worried, worried about him, as if he was the one injured.

He moved closer to her again, sweeping her hair to one side to inspect the damage.

"It's your back," he murmured, trying to ignore the growing blood stain on the back of her white shirt. "Just behind your shoulder."

"Is it-"

The sound of a key in the door made Emma pause mid-sentence, as they glanced at each other with panicked faces. Hastily Hook buttoned his shirt up. Emma attempted to do the same but moving her left arm was starting to become a little painful, and she was clumsy in her movements. Killian barely had time to do up the lower buttons before the door opened and her parents were stood in the doorway.

"Oh," Snow said, stopping dead in the doorway, surprise in her voice. "We're so sorry. We had no idea."

Emma smiled sheepishly at Snow and Charming, who both looked mortified at having walked in on their daughter and her boyfriend.

"We weren't," Emma lied, waving her hand around to try and explain away the awkwardness.

"Oh, oh okay," Snow said, relief evident in her voice.

"Is everything alright?" Charming asked as they made their way into the apartment, closing the door behind them.

Snow had gone to hang her coat up, but Charming was only now noticing the faint grimace Emma was wearing, and the ashen face of the silent Hook.

"There may have been a minor incident," Emma said reluctantly, as Snow turned around looking worried.

The four of them stood there, each wishing the ground would swallow them right up. Emma was just thankful that Henry wasn't here to increase the tension. Small mercies.

"What does minor incident mean?" Snow asked softly, hurrying over to her daughter. Charming was close behind, and Killian stepped aside, eyes still haunted.

"Killian may have accidentally caught me with his hook," Emma explained, scrunching her nose.

They'd only been trying this dating thing for a month now, and her parents, especially Snow, were still not entirely sold on the idea of her daughter seeing a notorious one-handed pirate. Him slicing her skin open wasn't going to make the best of impressions.

"It's really not a big deal," she continued, as Snow gasped and started hunting for the cut. "It's behind my shoulder."

Emma rolled her eyes as Snow stood on her tiptoes and peered at the mark. She had no idea what it looked like, but it hardly felt life-threatening. Snow was in full mother-mode though, and before Emma knew it, she'd hurried away to fetch something, presumably a first-aid kit.

"This is why we need our own place," Emma joked, grinning at her father and her man. "So my mom doesn't feel the need to fix me up."

Charming raised an eyebrow and Killian didn't even look up from where his gaze was focused on the floor.

"Here," Snow cried, racing back in with medical supplies. Emma knew her well.

"You really don't need to do all of this," Emma sighed. "How bad is it exactly?"

Snow seemed to be taking her sweet time about cleaning it up and sticking a bandage over it. The only reason Emma hadn't sent them all away to deal with it herself was because she couldn't see what was happening, and she probably wouldn't be able to reach it either.

"It's pretty bad," Snow said, her voice unhappy. "It's not big as such, it's just deep. There's quite a lot of blood."

"Lovely."

"Can you hop off the counter and sit on a chair or something, so I can look at it properly?"

Emma slid off the counter, wincing a little as she put weight on her arm. Perhaps it was a bit worse than she'd initially thought. Her pain did not go unnoticed by Killian, who remained standing in the corner, wordless.

"Why were you sat on the counter anyway?" Charming muttered, confused.

Emma stole a look at Killian, smiling. He smiled back but it was false, not reaching his eyes.

"You know I think this might need stitches," Snow determined, able to get a better look once she could stand at Emma's side.

"Are you serious?" Emma groaned. "No way does it need stitches. Does it need stitches?"

She directed her question at Charming, who was so far remaining more level-headed than Snow. Emma had a feeling that her mother was exaggerating, as it certainly didn't feel painful enough to require stitches. Her father would be able to give her a more reasonable answer.

"Actually, I think it might," he frowned, leaning in to examine it with a worried face. "It hasn't stopped bleeding."

"Damn, that thing's sharp," Emma cracked, glancing behind her at Killian. "Good thing you take it off in bed."

Emma's eyes widened at what she'd said, and this time a real smile did ghost across Killian's face. Snow cleared her throat, eyes averted, while Charming looked straight ahead, quite possibly wishing he could travel back in time. A silence settled over the room, an uncomfortable silence.

"So, stitches," Emma said, breaking it finally. "Let's go do that."

"I'll drive," Snow offered, handing Charming a clean bandage. "Here, keep this pressed to it for now. It'll stop it bleeding as much."

"Firstly, this isn't some life-threatening injury," Emma clarified, fixing Snow with a look. "Also, we can go by ourselves, you don't need to drive us."

"Oh, really?" Charming asked with a slight laugh, which earned him a glare from Snow. "And how exactly are you going to do that? One of your arms is out of action, and last time I checked, they didn't hand out driving licenses in Neverland."

"He has a point," Killian muttered, stepping forward for the first time.

"He speaks," Snow said in a hard voice.

"Behave," Emma warned her. "Okay, you can drive us. But only one of you. This doesn't need to be a whole family affair."

"Snow can take you," Charming suggested. "We'll stay here."

"I'm coming," Killian said, moving to stand next to Emma. "She'll need someone to keep the bandage on too."

"I'm not sure that's the safest move, considering it was your hook that caused this whole mess in the first place," Snow said, half under her breath.

"I have one good hand," Killian snarled.

"Okay, this ends now," Emma said, standing up abruptly and startling her father, who dropped the bloodstained piece of cloth. "Apparently, we're all going. A family outing to the hospital. Just what I always wanted. But if you're coming, no fighting."

A reluctant, unspoken truce was made, before the three of them followed Emma out of the apartment, Charming and Emma trying their best to keep Snow and Hook apart. On her way out, Emma picked up a fresh bandage and handed it to Killian.

"Try not to let me bleed out," she said with a wink.

"This isn't funny, Swan."

~.~.~

The car journey down to the hospital was an experience Emma never wished to repeat. Snow spent most of her time looking in the rearview mirror at Emma, until even Charming had to yell at her to keep her eyes on the road. Her father spent the whole time clearly desperate to turn round in his seat, but trying to stop himself. She wasn't sure if they were expecting her to just suddenly collapse in the back seat or something, but she was halfway between amused and annoyed.

She'd gone from having no one that cared about her, to three people overly caring about her. Perhaps injuries were more serious in the Enchanted Forest. Emma didn't know. What she did know was that here, a little nick was not a life-changing experience. Killian just stayed silent again, his eyes focused on Emma's back.

She nudged him a few times on the journey down there, trying to get his attention, but he studiously ignored her, so she eventually gave up trying.

When they finally arrived, attracting a fair bit of attention between them, Emma was relieved to hear a nurse say she could sort her out straight away. The sooner this was over, the better.

"Do you want me to come in with you?" Snow asked worriedly, hovering behind Emma as they left the men in the waiting room.

"I've had stitches before," Emma laughed. "But yes, you can come in if you really want to."

"When did you have stitches?" Snow asked, concerned.

"You do know you missed out on twenty eight yearsof my life, right?" Emma laughed, their voices trailing off as the door closed behind them.

Charming and Killian hovered outside the door, their backs against the wall of the corridor. People bustled past them, barely paying them any attention, and as the time passed, the tension grew.

"So," Charming said after a while. "You stabbed my daughter."

Killian looked at him, his face displaying the first bit of emotion in a while - incredulousness.

"Aye," he replied after a long pause, rolling his eyes.

"With your hook."

"Aye."

"How?"

"Not sure you want the answer to that one."

Charming nodded in understanding. He most certainly didn't.

"Was it an accident?"

Killian didn't even dignify that question with an answer, putting a few steps between them and shooting daggers at him.

"Hey, I just want her safe," Charming said, holding his hands up in defence, a slight hint of apology in his voice.

"And you don't think she's safe with me."

There was no question in Killian's sentence, only resignation.

"Up until now, I've thought she was, but I just want to make sure she's going to be okay," Charming said, levelling with him. "So is she?"

When he'd first found out they were having a girl, Charming had meticulously planned out the steps he was going to take to vet potential matches for the new princess. He'd imagined her eventually marrying another prince, a kind, noble man who would be strong enough to stand with Emma and follow in the footsteps of Charming and Snow.

The scruffy pirate stood next to him fell far short of expectations, but he'd tried to accept him, because Emma loved him. He was certainly doing a better job of accepting him than Snow was. Charming had always promised himself that regardless of who the man Emma fell for was, if it was true love, he would allow it. He would not deny his daughter the happiness he had found with her mother.

"I don't know," was Killian's eventual answer.

~.~.~

Emma shifted uncomfortably. She was sprawled across the bed, her head in Killian's lap, trying to watch a movie with him, but she was on her side, trying to leave her shoulder in the air. It was an awkward position anyway, not made any better by the fact he was refusing to touch her. Killian just sat there, a statue, not speaking, not moving.

Multiple times Emma had tried to engage him in some sort of conversation, but he wasn't having any of it.

"Okay," Emma sighed, heaving herself up and sitting next to him instead. "Spill. What's going on?"

She flicked the television off and folded her arms, looking at him expectantly. He wasn't getting away with the silent treatment any longer. Killian sighed heavily, turning to look her in the eye for the first time in hours.

"Are you angry at what happened today or something?" Emma asked, her voice gentle. "I'm sorry that my parents were there, that was embarrassing to say the least. And my dad was just kidding about the driving thing, I think, he-"

"Swan," he interrupted, laughing humourlessly. "I'm not angry at what your parents did, or what you did, I'm angry at what I did. I'm angry at me."

"Why? Don't you like this?" Emma teased, twisting her head to try and look at her cut again. The pink line was still angry, the black stitches harsh against her skin. "I think it makes me look more like a pirate. I can come and join you."

"That is exactly why I don't like it," Killian said in a low voice, getting off the bed and pacing the floor. "You are not a pirate, Swan. You're a princess. Our worlds aren't meant to mix, and this is why."

"Right, because I act like such a princess," Emma snorted. "Killian, come on. Don't be ridiculous."

"I'm not being ridiculous," he said, shaking his head. "I'm being sensible. What if this happens again? What if that stupid thing inflicts something else on you, what if it's worse next time?"

He pointed at his hook, lying abandoned on the bedside table. He'd taken it off the moment they got home and had refused to put it back on since.

"You don't think it's stupid," Emma reminded him, reaching over to pick the hook up herself. She found it quite magical, running her fingers around the cool metal curve, feeling the sharp point at the end. "You love this hook."

"I don't anymore," he said harshly, pulling it away from her and shoving it in a drawer roughly.

"Killian, what has brought this on?" Emma asked, standing up and making her way towards him. "This has never been an issue before now, you've never questioned us before, what's changed?"

"This," he said, tracing under her new scar with his finger.

"This is nothing."

"This is everything! This is proof of why we're not going to work. I am dangerous. You are not safe when you're with me."

"I've never felt safer than when I'm with you," Emma corrected him. "You're the only person who's never let me down, who's never abandoned me. You've always been there, you've always believed in me."

"And that's going to be a great help when I accidentally kill you," he said. "That damn hook represents everything bad about me, Emma. I'm not a good man, and I haven't led a good life. You have. You deserve better."

"You think I've led a good life?" Emma laughed bitterly, her eyes filling up, to her annoyance. She was angry, not upset. "The only thing I deserve is someone who isn't going to leave me at any second. You're the only person who has never abandoned me when I've needed you."

"Your parents can see it too," Killian told her, remembering the earlier conversation. "They wanted more for their daughter than me."

"I don't care," Emma said, shaking her head. "They gave up what they wanted for me when they stuck me in a wardrobe and sent me here by myself. I make my own decisions on what I want, and who I want, and I want you."

"You don't want me, lass," Hook sighed, trying to make her understand.

He wasn't a healthy person to be around. He'd spent his whole life getting into fights and stealing from people. The only other woman he'd loved had died because of him. His hook was his power, but it was a dark power. The only thing that hook could cause was pain and misery. There was nothing else it could do, nothing else it had to give.

"I do want you," she said gently, closing the gap between them and putting her hand on his cheek. "I love you."

"Emma," he groaned, his voice rough. "Don't do that."

"But I do," she said, looking up at him with her big eyes. "And I know you love me too. So you won't ever do anything to hurt me again."

"How do you know that?"

"Because you believed in me, and I believe in you."

"I'm a dark man, Swan," he said, closing his eyes.

"Well the good news is, I am apparently goodness and light," Emma said softly. "So I guess we're okay."

"You're not going to give up, are you? No matter how many times I tell you that I'm not good for you."

"No, I'm not, because I know you don't think that. Until today, you've never once tried to push me away. In fact, you've spent most of the time we've known each other unsuccessfully trying to get closer to me. Today was a-"

"A reality check."

"Today was an accident," she frowned. "One that won't happen again. Because you love me too."

"Is that so?" he asked, the corner of his mouth pulling up.

"It is," she informed him. Making her way over to the drawer, she pulled it open and picked up the hook, handing it back to him. "Here."

"I don't want it," he said, shaking his head. "Not when it puts you in danger."

"Killian," Emma groaned, frustrated. "It doesn't put me in danger. I've done myself worse damage on nights out, or in the kitchen chopping onions. Will you please just put it on? It's like you're trying to make me choose between us being together, or you wearing this damn hook."

"Is that an unfair choice?"

"Yes!" she cried, glaring at him. "That's my happiness or your happiness, that's so unfair."

"Fine," he growled, taking the hook from her and fixing it back on, begrudgingly relieved to wear it again.

"It's going to be okay," Emma nodded, looking pleased that he'd done it. "As long as you don't intend to use it as a weapon, you won't."

"I didn't intend to use it today," he said, his voice hard.

"I know," she laughed. "I should hope not. But everyone slips up from time to time. You won't do it again though."

"How do you know?"

"I know, because I know you. Sometimes you act like that stupid hook defines you, you even fashioned yourself a name around it-"

Killian went to interrupt but she shot him a look he was well used to by now, a look which told him to shut up.

"-but there is a lot more to you than a missing hand. So stop acting like there isn't, man up, and just wear it."

"You're telling me to man up?" he asked incredulously.

"Well I mean you do wear an earring," she teased, leaning in to give him a kiss. Despite his comment, his face had cleared somewhat at her heartfelt outburst, and she was almost certain he would no longer behave like a statue.

Killian returned the kiss slowly, his heart thumping as half his concentration was spent on being painfully aware of his hook. As Emma pulled him closer to her though, their kiss heating up, Killian found himself more and more distracted by her, and less able to focus on what his left hand was doing.

Slowly they fell back onto the bed, picking up where they'd left off this morning. Killian found himself back to his normal self, watching what his hook was doing without even thinking about it again. For a second Emma broke away to flash him a brilliant smile, a combination of pride, gratitude, and the standard lust, then carried on.

Killian smiled too, letting himself believe in Emma believing in him for a moment. He was sure that this would not be the last time they had this conversation, but they could leave it alone for now. After all, the fact Emma's parents weren't entirely sure of him, the fact he had a hook for a hand, and the fact his past made him undeserving of his girlfriend, they all paled into insignificance when Emma Swan was grinning up at him while her clothes were lying on the floor.

* * *

_A/N: So. That's that. Hope you liked it! If you did, please go and have a read of my story _Cardboard Crowns _which, while is not CS, does feature the epic Emma Swan, and her early life. I'll update it soon... So I don't know why, but I find Hook's hook really interesting, which is where this fic came from. Felt like it was a nice mix of angst and fluff. Let me know what you think, and thank you for reading!_ :)


End file.
